


Lipstick Stains

by uwu_writes



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Grinding, Lipstick, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Specifically if it’s on Lucas, Ten likes lipstick, WayV Ensemble - Freeform, but only for a second, haha - Freeform, ive never written smut before so whoops, or on himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_writes/pseuds/uwu_writes
Summary: Ten comes home to the dorm to see Lucas with lipstick on and finds it kinda hot
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Lipstick Stains

The livestream was innocent really, Lucas had just wanted to talk with the fans which made Yangyang and Hendery want to join in, they ended up forcing a passing Kun and Xiaojun to say hello and stay in the back on the couch and that caught Winwin’s attention who also ended up sitting in the back. 

That left Ten, who entered the dorm much later, to see Lucas puckering his dark, painted lips and grabbing onto an unwilling Kun that was surrounded by the two youngest howling in laughter and Xiaojun who was pointing Lucas’ phone at the scene as comments rapidly flew by on the screen.

A confusing sight, but not that unexpected really.

“Ten! You’re back, come here!” Hendery waved his hand at him until Ten stepped forward and sat down with them. Ten looked at the defeated Kun who now had a dark red kiss mark smudge on his cheek and couldn’t help but laugh at his misfortune. That was until Lucas grabbed Ten by his leg. Ten’s laugh cut short as he looked at Lucas who had a mischievous expression. 

“Ten~” Lucas called as he started to drag Ten over to him, “kiss?” Ten gave a mock exasperated sigh and threw his arm over his forehead, playing it up for the camera. “Fine, but only one!” Lucas smiled and pulled him the rest of the way and grabbed him by the back of his head, pressing a messy, wine red kiss to Ten’s cheek near his mouth. Lucas laughed loudly at Ten’s expression and so was everyone else.

Ten wiped away the lipstick and groaned while getting up to leave as he felt his face turn red. Ten escaped, narrowly dodging Lucas’ hand as he made to grab his legs to stop him, and left to his bedroom.

As the door closed behind Ten he put his burning face in his hands. “Why did I like that, what’s wrong with me,” he muttered pitifully. Ten flops face first onto his bed, lipstick stain forgotten, and mulls over his feelings until he passes out into a dreamless sleep. 

Ten wakes up to the sound of the door opening and closing and the feeling of the bed dipping as someone sits down. A hand rest on his shoulder and shakes him. 

“Ten? Ten are you okay? I’m really sorry if you felt forced to do that please don’t be mad.” Lucas’ voice reaches his ears as he decides to flip over on his back. Ten stares at Lucas, specifically at his still dark red lips and for a moment Ten thinks he can control himself before his own desire to kiss those makeup covered lips causes him to snap forward, putting himself in Lucas’ lap, and locks Lucas in a deep kiss. 

There’s a hand on the nape of Ten’s neck and one on his lower back holding him in place while his own tangle in Lucas’ hair. He moans at the feeling of Lucas kissing him deeply, Lucas bucks his hips and Ten can’t help the whimper that leaves him as he grinds down on Lucas in response. They break apart moments later, breathing heavily. 

“So you’re not mad at me?” Lucas questions him, an infuriating cute expression on his face. “Do you really think I’d be kissing you and grinding on you if I was mad?” Ten huffs and glances at Lucas’ lips, choosing to brush his dumb question off. “Do you have that lipstick on you?” Lucas looks puzzled for a second before pulling it out of his hoodie pocket, offering it to Ten. Ten uncaps it as soon as it lands in his hands and puts a heavy coat on his lips before pointing it at Lucas. “Pucker,” he commands before layering it on Lucas’ lips as soon as Lucas does it. Capping the lipstick he drops it to the floor and grinds down making Lucas curse and throw his head back. 

Ten leans forward and kisses Lucas’ Adam’s apple, feeling it move as he moans and continues leaving a lipstick trail. Lucas moans and bucks his hips making Ten moan against Lucas’ neck. Feeling satisfied with his small hickey trail he sits up making Lucas look at him in question.

“Kiss me,” Ten says. Lucas obliged and reaches for him. He pulls Ten by the back of his head until their lips touch roughly. Ten grinds down again, moaning into the kiss when Lucas mimics his movements and makes a rhythm. Lucas moves his lips away after kissing Ten breathless and attacks his neck, sucking angry red marks onto his skin and smearing lipstick along the way, leaving a messy patchwork of marks. Ten moans loudly as Lucas travels up his neck up to his jaw, feeling his tongue and plump lips suck his skin as they grind together. 

“Lucas, Lucas please~” Ten cries as his thrust become erratic and more rough. Lucas bites Ten’s ear gently causing a high pitch moan from Ten. “What do you need baby?” Ten shivers at Lucas’ husky voice and breath on his ear and whines, trying to get more friction from grinding. “Lucas please, I wanna cum, I need to, please,” he cries desperately, gripping Lucas’ shoulders. Lucas doesn’t respond and grabs Ten’s hips, grinding him down over his own cock and sucks another messy hickey on Ten’s neck. 

Ten stutters out a moan and leans his head down onto Lucas’ neck, sucking more hickies onto Lucas before his hips stutter and his voice rises in octaves as the coil of heat in his stomach becomes too much. Lucas grinds more rapidly as Ten cums and bites down on Ten’s neck chasing his own high. 

Ten twitches as Lucas finally stills his thrusts, teeth still in Ten’s neck, panting heavily. Lucas removes himself from Ten’s neck before going in for a kiss. Ten kisses back lazily, breaking it as Lucas flips them so they’re both lying down on their sides. 

“You look amazing in Lipstick,” Lucas says with a goofy, loving smile. Ten smiles back, “so do you.” Lucas keeps his goofy smile and leans in placing a kiss on Ten’s nose before laughing at the small stain he left. Ten admires all the lipstick smudged on Lucas, from his fulls lips down to the base of his neck an angry red trail stares back, with barely any distinction between hickey and lipstick. He’s broken out of his admiration by the uncomfortable feeling in his pants. “I can’t believe you made me cum in my pants, you own me for that Lucas.” Ten scolds, while wiping his nose and shifting uncomfortably. Lucas laughs again. “I’ll make it up to you,” Lucas leans close to Ten’s ear, “next time.” Ten shivers at the breath on his ear. 

The moment was broken by several rough knocks on the door and Kun’s irritated voice from the other side. 

“Lucas I told you to apologize to him! Just apologize! What happened?” There was a brief pause, “you know what don’t answer, just shower so I can scold the both of you!”

They laugh as Kun stomps away.

Lucas looks at Ten with mirth in his eyes. “Since we’re going to be scolded anyways, join me for round two?” 

Ten couldn’t have agreed faster

**Author's Note:**

> Haha hello, this is my first smut and first story I’ve written for any kpop group. If you have any pointers or some constructive feedback for me please leave it so I can try to better my writing!~


End file.
